warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s In ShadowClan... "Yes, but I don't know where she is now," answered Falconpaw. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC)\ "I'm here," called Silvervenom. She scented, heard, and felt where Stormpaw was. She felt the warmth in his fur and the vibraton of his paws. "What is it?" she asked. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) "Not much," I said. "Is it true about what you said to Falconpaw?" I asked her. Avalanche 00:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom flicked Stormpaw's ear playfuly with her tail. "Depends, what did i say?" mewed Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:56, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I let out a purr. "I forgot," I said. "I was semiconscious then," I sat down, curling my tail around me. Avalanche 18:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I think your the most forgetful cat in the clan, not counting me!" purred Silvervenom, tackling Stormpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I let out another purr. "i can't wait to get my warrior name," I said. "Then, we can have fun all the time," Out of the corner of my eye, I see Echoblaze trying to get my attention. "I got to go with Echoblaze, bye," I said, before falling echoblaze out of camp. Avalanche 19:03, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom sensed her own heat coming off herself. Silvervenom sighed as her friend left camp. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (lightningpaw) I couldn't stop think that Stormpaw was right. I need to have a mate, but who? I thought. I look around camp. where is fireheart? I thought. Later, (Stormpaw) I came back to camp with a pigeon and a plump rabbit. Echoblaze give a nod of approval. As I set down my prey, I look around to see silvervenom. "Silvervenom," I called to her. Avalanche 19:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom searhed for body heat. She scented Stormpaw, and felt the vibrations of his heart. She padded over to him. "Yes?" she meowed. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:13, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) "do you want to share with me?" I asked her, giving her a mouse. Avalanche 19:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom nodded and shared with the apprentice. "Have you thought of a name yet? Froststar would probably let you pick! How about stormshadow, or Stormecho! Or Stormblaze? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) I looked up at her. "I was thinking something like Stormstrike," I said to her. Avalanche 19:26, March 16, 2012 (UTC) "I like it!" purred Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Stormpaw) "Thanks," I said, nosing her. I looked around. "Hey, do you know where Lightningpaw is?" I asked her. "I need to ask her what she wants her warrior name to be," I sat down again to finish the mouse. Silvervenom pricked her ears. "You two are like twins! She should be Lightningstrike!" meowed Silvervenom. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:38, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (Lightningpaw) I padded up. "Lightningstrike?" I said. "I was thinking of Lightningblaze, but either way its cool," I said. Avalanche 19:40, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom blinked and nodded. Stormpaw's fur brushed her's as he shifted around to get comfy on the ground. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I didn't care about the fur brush. I just want to walk. I jump to my paws. "Hey, let's go for a walk," I said. (Gtg, bye) Avalanche 19:47, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (bye, Avalanche!) Silvervenom folowed her friend. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Fireshadow) I fell asleep in the warriors den.... I awoke in the Dark Forest. I looked around. I saw a tomcat pad up to me. I knew who he was, a friend in WindClan had told me about him. Blizzardfang, the evil medicine cat. I knew what he was here for. Before he even said a word, I hissed "I know who you are! I am no fool and would rather die than help you in the Dark Forest!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Rping in third person) Fireshadow lunged at Blizzardfang and he woke up. He sighed in relief. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom padded next to Stormpaw. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:56, March 19, 2012 (UTC) (stormpaw) I look up and see Silvervenom pad to me. "Hey," I called to her while I was getting up to stretch. (lightningpaw) I padded into the warriors' den to see Fireshadow was awake. "Hey, are you coming or what?" I called to him. He didn't respond. "Hey, what's wrong?" Avalanche 01:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) (flarepaw) I wondered where Falconpaw was. Hiding behind a tree, I spread my wings and flew off towards camp to see if she was there.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 21:31, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong," hissed Fireshadow. Falconpaw was hunting with Fuzzytail in the forest. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 21:34, June 9, 2012 (UTC) On the way back to camp, I spotted Flaconpaw below. Landing in a tree and tucking my wings underneath my fur, i climbed down and dropped down next to her. "Hey, Falconpaw." I greeted her.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 22:50, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, hi Flarepaw," she replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 22:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I shifted akwardly. "Are you out hunting?" I asked. (I don't even remember who's Flarepaw's mentor was...did he even have a mentor? :D)Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:02, June 9, 2012 (UTC) (Fuzzytail, the same as Falconpaw) "Yes, we couldn't find you earlier, so we whent by ourselves," she replied. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 23:04, June 9, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, okay." I meowed. I smelled a nearby bird and padded over. I pounced on it and killed it quickly.Ⓟⓔⓐⓡⓛⓕⓔⓐⓣⓗⓔⓡ 23:42, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom nodded to her friend. "Do you want to go hunting?" she asked Stormpaw.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface growled and clawed at enemy warriors who threatened to steal his herbs in his dreams. ~Moss I caught a small mouse. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 19:21, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The next day.... Froststar padded out of her den. She had been leader for only about a week now. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Eagleflight killed the bird in mid-air.Tigerfoot 19:14, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface padded over to Froststar. "So, how is leadership treating you?" he asked her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:16, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (I know what to do >:) ) A white filly wandered into camp.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:17, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (oh God...) Badgerface sniffed the air and smelled horse. That was rare in ShadowClan territory. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) "Creepy..."thought Froststar. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) (O.O Shadowclan's a gonner. XD) Silvervenom couldn't see it, cause she was blind. She could feel its heat. "Do you need me to send a patrol?" she asked Froststar. Wolfpaw was happly padding over to Badgerface. "Do you want me to get herbs?" she purred. "What are you happy about?" asked Silvervenom. "Stuff," replied Wolfpaw.Silverstar 23:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the herd burst into camp! ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:15, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom pricked her ears, and was scared by the thundering of hooves. "W-We're under attack by horses!" she screeched. Wolfpaw scampered away.Silverstar 23:22, July 10, 2012 (UTC) One of the mares attacked the nursury and ate several kits. Froststar lunged at a mare. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom let out a angry yowl, and bit one filly's leg.Silverstar 23:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sweety screached in pain and Spina tore Silvervenom off of her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:42, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom flet bad, and squirmed away from Spina, and dashed to Sweety. "I'm sorry, i can't see, i didn't know you where hurting anyone." Silvervenom mewed to Sweety.Silverstar 23:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sweety cried softly and ran away....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:52, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface slashed at a mare's neck, his lost warrior skills flashing in his mind. (He was an apprentice warrior before StarClan called him to be a medicine cat) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Photina crushed Badgerface's tail. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface cried out in pain as the horse flung him across camp. ''I'm a medicine cat... I should be healing cats, not trying to kill myself... ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Photina and the other mares destroyed the camp and then left. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface groaned as he looked at his wrenched tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Froststar was bleeding out her first life....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface ran over and started patching up Froststar. There was nothing he could do to stop her from losing her first life. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom had took off to try to find Sweety and apologize. (A blind cat that's part snake trying to find a cat eatting horse and apologize to it. XD Could this get any wierder?!) Wolfpaw had a cut on her head that stung like a bee. She put Marigold on it. "Hey, do i need to fetch you any herbs, Badgerface?" Wolfpaw asked her mentor.Silverstar 14:37, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Froststar losst her first life..... Silvervenom ran up to Sweety. 16:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvevenom nudgedthe filly. "A-Are you ok?" she asked the filly. "Here," mewed Silvervenom, handing Sweeety a live mouse.Silverstar 16:11, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sweety smiled, revealing sharp fangs and shark-like teeth, and gulpped down the mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:14, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom blinked, shocked. "Man.....Those horses must starve you!" she meowed. Silvervenom swiftly pinned down a bird, and gave it Sweety.Silverstar 16:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, they just eat a lot :P ) Sweety eat the bird, but it only made her hungryer. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom sighed. "I've gotta idea. There's an alley where rogues live, you can eat the cats there." meowed Silvervenom. (Run Feather! XD)Silverstar 16:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Nah XD ) "Why? When I could just eat you here?" replied Sweety. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:35, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom gave a slight growl of warning. "cause I'm blind. Why kill me, it'd be too easy. And besides, i'm rare, I'm part snake!" meowed Silvervenom.Silverstar 16:44, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Snake tastes good too!" happily exclamied Sweety as she bit down on that cat's leg. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:46, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface flicked his tail. "Get me some comfre, will ya?" (i forgot what comfrey does again...) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:49, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sweety started eating Silvervenom alive. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:51, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "THEN BE BLIND TOO!" hissed Silvervenom, raking her claws across Sweety's face and eyes. Wolfpaw got Comfrey.Silverstar 16:52, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface heard screaming. "What the (beep)?!" He ran out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 16:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sweetys eyes quickly healed. "You can't hurt me!" she squeaked. "And I tricked you too!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:54, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom hissed, showing her venomous snake/cat fangs.Silverstar 16:58, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Spina ran through the forest away from her herd. "Sweety!" she called. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:00, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface snarled and leaped at Sweety. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom wriggled away from Swety, and leaped onto her back. "Lets ride!" she snarled.Silverstar 17:02, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sweety kicked Silvervenom off of her. Spina saw cats attacking her filly. She charged at the cats. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:03, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface slashed at Spina's neck. (he doesn't kill her) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:04, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom jumped back onto Sweety's back, and dug her claws deep into her flesh. "I've learned to jump back onto the horse." she growled.Silverstar 17:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (He can't anyways :) ) Spina grabbed Badgerface by the leg and tossed him away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface cried out as he was flung back. He crashed into the bushes. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Get off of her!" hissed Spina as she kicked Silvervenom in the face. The two horses ran away leaving the cats behind. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:08, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface groaned and heaved himself to his paws. He brought SIlvervenom back to camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:12, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Frostflower was in her den, she couldn't move. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (you mean Froststar?) Badgerface put marigold on SIlvervenom's face. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Silvervenom was soar, and knocked out.Silverstar 17:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah XD I forgot...) Fireshadow licked the blood off his fur. He refused medical treatment. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:19, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface pressed cobwebs on Silvervenom. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:20, July 11, 2012 (UTC) He padded out into the forest and saw the duputy and medicine cat. "Need any help?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "I guess." Badgerface flicked his tail. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:24, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "What herbs do you need?" asked Fireshadow. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:25, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Wolfpaw was treating others at camp. Silvervenom groaned in pain.Silverstar 17:27, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface looked down at Silvervenom. "Cobwebs? Comfrey?" he asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Fireshadow padded away and came back with the supplies that the med. cat requested. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:29, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Badgerface put more cobwebs and comfrey on Silvervenom. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) "Shouldn't you take her back to camp?" I asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:41, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay